Insolation
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. "Ada, où est Maedhros?" Maglor chercha son frère du regard. Partout il voyait des Elfes à moitié dévêtus, mais aucune tête rousse ne se profilait à l'horizon. "Il se trouve certainement dans l'endroit le plus frais dans un rayon de dix lieues. Il déteste la chaleur, tu sais. Himring lui a toujours mieux convenu. -Mais, dit Elrond, il ne faudrait pas l'aider?"


**Insolation**

Elrond épongea son front pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée – tout du moins est-ce ce qui lui sembla. Il faisait horriblement chaud dehors, et c'était bien sûr la semaine que Maglor avait fini par choisir pour déplacer leur campement. L'air était moite de tous ces Elfes – cinquante, ou presque – travaillant d'arrache-pieds pour monter leurs tentes.

Elrond jeta un regard à ce qui l'entourait. L'endroit semblait parfait pour installer un campement : la plaine était dépourvue d'arbres sur de nombreuses lieues, puis une forêt dense réinvestissait l'espace presque tout autour d'eux. S'il n'avait pas fait si chaud et si le sol ne lui avait pas semblé se liquéfier, Elrond aurait pu trouver tout cela beau.

« Ada, appela Elrond. »

Elros était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, épuisé par leur labeur. Ils avaient monté leurs tentes tôt ce matin-là, et depuis le soleil était monté haut dans le ciel.

« Ada, où est Maedhros ? »

Maglor passa un mouchoir sur son front humide, et chercha son frère du regard. Partout il voyait des Elfes à moitiés dévêtus, mais aucune tête rousse ne se profilait à l'horizon.

« Il se trouve certainement dans l'endroit le plus frais dans un rayon de dix lieues, lui confia Maglor. Il a tant de couches de vêtements, et ils sont si chauds... Il déteste la chaleur, tu sais. Himring lui a toujours mieux convenu.

- Mais... Est-ce que ça va aller pour lui ? »

Maglor haussa les épaules.

« Il n'a jamais eu de problèmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous sommes des Elfes, nous pouvons supporter ces climats extrêmes, quoique aujourd'hui... »

Le visage de Maglor commençait à se décomposer.

« … Il a fait si chaud, et Russandol n'avait pas l'air très heureux ces temps-ci. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de le trouver et de lui apporter un peu d'eau, Elrond ? Je suis certain qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant. »

Même si, songeaient-ils tout deux, le concerné ne l'admettrait jamais.

Alors Elrond acquiesça, et s'empara d'une large gourde avant de marcher sans scrupules sur son frère, qui ronflait un peu trop bruyamment. Puis il se mit en quête du point le plus frais de toute cette clairière roussie par la chaleur, et finit par trouver un petit vallon dissimulé par deux ou trois vieux arbres au tronc noueux. Il voulut s'y rendre rapidement, mais comprit bien vite qu'il était plus loin qu'il ne l'avait cru, et fut très vite tenté de garder l'eau pour lui tout seul.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait vu juste. Maedhros était adossé et recroquevillé à l'arbre au tronc le plus épais, ses cheveux éparpillés en grosses mèches collantes sur ses larges épaules.

« Monsieur ? Demanda timidement Elrond. »

Peut-être Maedhros était-il en train de dormir. Mais Maedhros remua, et leva les yeux vers Elrond, et lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Elrond, ce dernier vit dans ses yeux plus de souvenirs et de soucis que dans les yeux d'aucun autre elfe. Mais c'était son regard habituel, se rappela Elrond. Il n'avait juste pas l'habitude de voir Maedhros de si près.

Maedhros plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir.

« Ah, Peredhil, dit-il d'une voix éraillée. »

Elrond constata que Maedhros semblait à peine conscient, et s'en alarma. Sa figure brillait d'une sueur déjà sèche, et Elrond vit en s'agenouillant combien ses épais vêtements lui collaient au corps. Il frôla la joue de Maedhros du bout de ses doigts, se demandant curieusement pourquoi sa sueur s'était évaporée et pourquoi il ne transpirait plus. Le contact lui fut brûlant.

Et Elrond poussa brusquement un juron.

« Oh, Maedhros, vous auriez dû dire quelque chose. Je crois que vous souffrez d'une insolation. »

Maedhros marmonna quelque chose, mais Elrond ne le comprit pas. Il le prit par les épaules, et l'allongea délicatement tout en cherchant à se souvenir de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris à propos des insolations. Il savait que cela pouvait être fatal, et que Maedhros avait besoin d'être rafraîchi aussi vite que possible. Devait-il courir chercher de l'aide, ou devait-il s'occuper de Maedhros en premier ? Il prit la gourde, et chercha à faire couler de l'eau dans la bouche de Maedhros, mais celui-ci recracha tout. Au bord du désespoir, Elrond fit couler l'eau froide du la figure et le cou de Maedhros, et l'elfe finit par tousser et reprendre conscience.

« El – balbutia-t-il d'une voix rauque, que – qu'est-ce que tu …

- Je pense que vous souffrez d'une insolation, dit rapidement Elrond. Vous devez absolument enlever vos vêtements, et... »

Maedhros sembla soudainement horrifié.

« Non non non, ne fais pas ça, croassa-t-il, je vais me débrouiller, je peux survivre.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, dit Elrond en se mordant les lèvres. Ada ne me pardonnerait jamais si je vous laissais vous évanouir et mourir ici. Ce serait trop long d'aller le chercher, je vais devoir attendre que votre état soit stable.

- S'il te plaît, supplia Maedhros, les dents serrés. Je te le dis, tu ne vas pas... »

Quoiqu'il tentât de dire, cela mourut finalement sur ses lèvres, et son regard devint vitreux alors qu'il reperdait peu à peu conscience. Elrond ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait : il avait besoin de soin. Il dénoua rapidement les lacets de la tunique de Maedhros pour trouver en dessous une fine cotte de mailles. Cela le fit grogner, et il la passa au-dessus de la tête immobile de Maedhros pour trouver une autre tunique, cette fois-ci incroyablement douce. Elrond se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Maglor et Maedhros, longtemps auparavant, à propos de la peau sensible de Maedhros.

Il déboutonna cette tunique aussi vite qu'il put, et atteignit enfin la poitrine de l'elfe. Et ses doigts se figèrent face à ce qui s'étendait devant lui.

Des cicatrices.

La peau mutilée ressemblait à peine à celle de la figure de Maedhros. Elrond n'aurait pas relié l'un à l'autre s'il n'avait eu le tout devant les yeux. La poitrine de Maedhros étai si bien couturée de cicatrices qu'Elrond chercha désespérément un pouce de peau encore intact. Le mot torture prit soudainement pour lui un nouveau sens, et une nouvelle gravité. Tout ce qu'Elrond avait appris à propos de Maedhros lui sembla alors différent, altéré. Il le voyait sous une lumière différente.

Maedhros grogna, et tenta de lever la tête, avant de chercher sa tunique avec précipitation. Une plainte consternée jaillit de sa bouche lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il ne portait plus rien sur lui. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Elrond et se fixèrent sur lui, et Elrond reçut de plein fouet un regard plus triste et résigné que tous ceux qu'il avait reçus auparavant.

« Maedhros, dit Elrond dans une tentative de maîtriser la situation. J'essaye de vous rafraîchir. »

Les mains tremblantes, il vida une bonne partie de la gourde sur la poitrine de Maedhros. L'eau stagnait parfois autour des cicatrices. Elrond ne pouvait détourner le regard, et souhaita s'être enfui au moment où Maedhros lui avait ordonné de ne pas le déshabiller.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'espoir.

- Oui, gémit Maedhros d'une voix grinçante. Ça va mieux. Laisse-moi, petit. Rends-moi mes vêtements.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Elrond. Je suis désolé. »

Maedhros soupira.

« Je vois bien que tu ne cherches qu'à m'aider. Donne-moi un peu de cette eau. »

Elrond aida Maedhros à boire ce qui restait dans la gourde, et attendit le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se reprendre.

« Je peux revenir au campement, maintenant, dit Maedhros. S'il te plaît, rends-moi ma première tunique.

- Mais...

- Tu es le premier à voir ma poitrine depuis le jour où le guérisseur a arrêté de me soigner, dit simplement Maedhros. J'ai accepté ton aide. Ne me teste pas. »

Elrond rassembla les affaires d'une main, et aida Maedhros à remettre sa tunique, sans toutefois la boutonner entièrement.

« C'est trop risqué, dit Elrond. _S'il vous plaît. _»

Maedhros grogna, mais accepta, et réussit à se tenir debout avec l'aide d'Elrond. Ils firent le chemin inverse avec lenteur, et Elrond voulut permettre à Maedhros de s'appuyer sur lui, mais Maedhros refusa. Elrond en fut secrètement reconnaissant : Maedhros était si grand qu'il aurait pu l'écraser par accident.

« Oh, dieu merci, soupira Maglor. Je commençais à être inquiet. Attends – mon frère, où sont tes vêtements. »

Elrond les lui tendit d'un air honteux.

« Il paraît que j'ai eu une insolation, dit Maedhros d'un ton neutre. Elrond m'a aidé à revenir jusqu'ici. »

Elrond rougit, et décida d'attribuer ce rougissement au soleil, qui brillait décidément trop fort au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Qui sait ? J'étais peut-être en grave danger, dit Maedhros à moitié pour lui-même. Eh bien, mon frère ? Aurais-tu encore un peu d'eau pour moi ? »

Maglor, heureux, offrit une gourde d'eau à son irascible frère aîné, et murmura au plus jeune :

« Il n'ira jamais plus loin en termes de remerciement, tu devras t'en contenter.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, grogna Maedhros en s'approchant. Je te suis très reconnaissant, Elrond. Merci. »

Elrond ne pouvait que sourire, après cela, non ?

* * *

Tout ce que vous direz sera traduit à l'auteur !


End file.
